Other reality
by wolenczak2004
Summary: This is a SeaQuest Stargate SG-1 crossover. What's going to happen if a member of the SeaQuest crew ended in the SGC ?
1. The stranger

OTHER REALITY -

THE STRANGER -

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c are looking at the data of P-367. That's look to be a great planet.

" So, are we going to look at this beautiful planet ? "

" I don't see anything wrong on the data. So, we have to ask General Hammond the authorization. " say O'Neill.

" We wait you here. " say Daniel.

Jack go see the General and ask the permission to go explore P-367. The General give the authorization to SG-1. The team prepared them self for this easy mission. They enter the coordination and go to P-367.

When they arrived at the planet, they seen a beautiful ocean. They look around and found nothing that can be dangerous. They advance to explore the place.

Suddenly they seen lightning above the ocean. The wind begin to be more violent, and thunder can be hear. They covert they're eyes to shield them from the big light. They heard a loud sound and nothing. Everything have stopped. They looked in direction of the ocean again and seen something they have not expected. A mini-sub in the sand.

Captain Hudson and the crew look at the screen in horror. The new Stinger prototype begin to spinning very fast. Light, and water turn at top speed around the Sub-Fighter. The pilot abort the Stinger can't do nothing to regain controls of his ship. Suddenly, the Stinger disappear. The SeaQuest crew is completely shocked.

" Lieutenant, where's the Stinger ? " ask the shacked Captain.

" I'm sorry sir, we lost him. I can't find nothing. He have just disappear. " say the poor O'Neill.

" Oh my god ! We lost him. " say Ford.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c approached slowly the mini-sub. They haven't seen anything like this before. The strange look make them think it a sort a artificial fish or something like this. They looked in to the cockpit to see if he as someone inside. They seen a form who look like to be human.

" O.K. We have to find away to open this sub. Sam, did you have any idea ? " asked Jack.

" I think I can open it by this control pad. I try. " answer Sam.

She push the green button on the pad. The cockpit unlock and the she can open it. Slowly the team look inside to see who is inside this sub. Sam approached the still form and checked for a pulse. She's been relieved when she found it.

" Colonel, he's alive sir, it's look to be a young man. He's injured sir, he need medical attention. "

" Do you think we can transport him to the SGC ? " asked O'Neill.

" Yes, sir. But we have to be cautious. "

" O.K. Teal'c, help me to take him out of this things. "

Teal'c and O'Neill take the young man out of the mini-sub and take the direction of the stargate. Daniel enter the coordination to reach the Earth. The stargate open, he send the code to make the SGC open the iris. They enter the stargate with the unconscious man with them. They reach the SGC base.

" We need a medical team. " yelled O'Neill.

" What's happening Colonel ? " ask the General.

" I'm going to explain everything later sir, but right now this boy need help. "

" Alright Colonel. "

Finally Doctor Frasier arrived to take care of the young man. They put him in a stretcher and take him to the infirmary to take care of his injury.

Captain Oliver Hudson is sat in front of the vid-link and talk to the Secretary-General Mc Gath about the accident.

" What's happening Captain ? " ask Mc Gath.

" We have no idea right now, sir. But, we're going to continue the investigation to found out why I loose one of my Officer. "

" Oliver, we lost one of the most incredible mind on the world. You lost someone who the crew are considering him like a brother. I know this investigation are not going to be easy for you and your men. If you need help, you just have to ask. "

" Thank you sir, I appreciated it. I think the crew are going to need to talk to a counsellor. What are you doing about the funeral ? "

" They're going to have a military service. He die on service. "

" Thanks sir, I'm going to stay in touch with you. "

During this time on the SGC base the Doctor have take care of the boy. The General have been informed about what's happening in P-367. He call a meeting.

" So Doctor, If the boy is going to be alright ? " ask Sam.

" Yes, Major, he's going to be fine. He have a few cuts and bruises. And he have a contusion. But his life is not in danger. "

" Thank you Doctor. When he wake, I'm going to need to talk to him. We have to found who he is. " say Hammond.

" I'm going to let you know when he wake. But, your going to be easy with him. "

" Thanks everyone. Dismissed. "

" Sir, we can't just declared him dead. We have to continue the search. " say Piccolo.

" I know, I know, but we found nothing on the area. I'm sorry everyone, but the UEO have declared him dead. "

" That's not fair. That's not fair for him sir. I feel like I... I... " begin to say Lonnie when she sob.

In a soft medical bed, the stranger begin to wake slowly. The young man open his eyes. At first he just see blur. But his vision finely came normal. He look around and found strange that his not abort the SeaQuest. He saw a women at his left. She's dressed like a Doctor.

" Umm ? Excuse me, Mrs. " the strander wait to the women to turn around.

" Oh ! Your awake. That's great. How are you feeling ? "

" Just a headaches. Where I am ? And who are you ? "

" That's normal that you have a headaches. You have a contusion. Your in the planet Earth in a military base. And my name is Doctor Janet Frasier. "

" I know I'm in the planet Earth, I'm not stupid Doctor. I don't have expected you tell me I'm in Mars. " answered a sarcastic and irritated patient.

" Just wait a second. The General want to talk to you. " say the poor Janet.

She go the the phone and let the General Hammond that the patient his awake. A few minutes later Hammond and the SG-1 came to the infirmary to talk with the stranger. When they enter the room, Janet meet them and talk to them about the young man.

" So, Doctor, how is the patient ? " asked the General.

" Sarcastic and irritated. When he ask me where he are, I told him is in the planet Earth and he answer me that he know he's in the planet Earth. I don't know what to think about it. Maybe it's a set-up by the Goaoul'd. "

" Thanks. I'm going to ask him just a few question. " say the General.

The General walk and reach the stranger. He look at the young man in front of him. He have to find if the boy work for the Goaoul'd.

" Hello. I'm General Hammond and you are ? "

" I'm Ensign Lucas Wolenczak. UEO Navy. Can I ask you something sir. " say politely Lucas.

" Yes ? "

" Why I'm on air force base and not on the SeaQuest ? "

" What is the SeaQuest ? "

" What ? What is the SeaQuest ? You have no idea ? " asked a very shocked Ensign.

" No. I'm sorry. And I have no idea what is the UEO . So, can you tell me what is this ? Please. "

" Bu...But... I.. My god ! " Lucas can found his voice. What is this mess ? Where he have ended during the accident ? Lucas begin to hyperventilate. He feel like he live a nightmare.

Doctor Frasier saw the distress of the poor boy and come to give him a sedate him before something more drastic happen. She signaled to Hammond to go outside and wait.

" Sir, the boy look completely shocked. I think it's better you wait before asked more question to him. I want him to take more rest. "

" That's alright Doctor. I'm going to take contact with the Tokra and ask them if them have any idea about this SeaQuest and the UEO. Maybe they are going to know about this. Just let me know about the kid. " say Hammond when he turn to go to his office.

TBC


	2. notice

**_- SHORT NOTICE -_**

**_I'm sorry for the delay, but right now i'm working outside house. But i'm going to have my time for write again in end of september or october. So just be patien please._**   
**_Thank you very much._**   
**_wolenczak2004_**


End file.
